Problem: $f(x) = \dfrac{ \sqrt{ x - 10 } }{ x^2 + 12 x + 32 }$ What is the domain of the real-valued function $f(x)$ ?
Answer: $f(x) = \dfrac{ \sqrt{ x - 10 } }{ x^2 + 12 x + 32 } = \dfrac{ \sqrt{ x - 10 } }{ ( x + 8 )( x + 4 ) }$ First, we need to consider that $f(x)$ is undefined anywhere where the radical is undefined, so the radicand (the expression under the radical) cannot be less than zero. So $x - 10 \geq 0$ , which means $x \geq 10$ Next, we also need to consider that $f(x)$ is undefined anywhere where the denominator is zero. So $x \neq -8$ and $x \neq -4$ However, these last two restrictions are irrelevant since $10 > -8$ and $10 > -4$ and so $x \geq 10$ will ensure that $x \neq -8$ and $x \neq -4$ Combining these restrictions, then, leaves us with simply $x \geq 10$ Expressing this mathematically, the domain is $\{ \, x \in \RR \mid x \geq10\, \}$.